ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Scooby-Doo: Operation: M.U.T.T. (2014 series)
A young girl with brunette hair and bangs in a ponytail joins Mystery Inc. for more mysteries. It has the same design as the Scooby movies from 2010-2013, and the theme song is the Anabor version of What's New Scooby-Doo? Premieres ???/???/14 Characters *Mystery Inc.: **Scooby-Doo (Kevin Michael Richardson) - the mascot of Mystery Inc. **Shaggy Rogers (Matthew Lillard) - dressed like Peter Pan in "Captain Hook's Ghost" in a trap for hook. **Fred Jones (Frank Welker) - now dating Daphne, posed as the Gorgon to battle Medusa, and help solve the case. **Daphne Blake (Grey DeLisle-Griffin) - now dating Fred, dressed like Tinker Bell in "Captain Hook's Ghost" in a trap for hook. **Velma Dinkley (Mindy Cohn) - dressed like Wendy in "Captain Hook's Ghost" in a trap for hook. **Grace Veruka (Danielle Judovits) - a young member of Mystery Inc., she has brunette hair in a ponytail, she also has bangs, she dressed like a mermaid in "Captain Hook's Ghost" in a trap for hook. Suspects: Season 1: *Mantis Attack: **Alfred Grant (Andre Braugher) - Reason: because of his history with the Veruka's and because of his name in the will! **Trudy Veruka (Jennifer Hale) - Reason: because of her resentment towards her Family's wealth, and beacause of her being always responsible. **Donald Ferris (Grant Moninger) - Reason: because he was trying so hard to get involved with the Veruka investment! *Metallicats Attack: **Commander Ferral (Gary Owens) - Reason: because of his disire to get the SWAT KAT'S into a cell where they belong. **Mayor Manx (Jim Cummings) - Reason: because of his antics to get the high votes and run for Governor. **Agent Blonsky (Daniel Riordan) - Reason: because he wanted to gain acess to the main frame *Night of the Bunyip: **Jared Barshi (Richard Doyle) - Reason: Wants to win the election, so he could be the president, as he hates Obama **Nolan Drake (Jason Spisak) - Reason: He blames Obama for firing him from the Secret Service **Morris Neil (Brian George) - Reason: He blames Obama for the death of his son in an ops mission for the falls **Harold Neil/Kirk Lloyd (Tino Insana) - the speaker for the President of the United States, Reason: He takes the role of acting president and arranges for the White House to be burned, since he is aware the Gang and Obama are in there *Operation Ogre: **Alphalpha Varon (Logan Miller) - Grace's old friend, Reason: He didn't have the best birthday ever, because his parents were never there for him because they were too busy being workaholic, because they didn't promise to be there for him, that's why he ran away **Bryce and Penelope Varon (Cam Clarke and Cindy Robinson) - Alphalpha's parents who were shocked that he ran away on his 16th birthday, because they didn't promise to come back after work, Reason: Penelope was arguing with his son, about him wanting the best birthday if he hadn't run away **Mayble Varon (Jessica DiCicco) - Alphalpha's big sister, who was too busy at college, Reason: she was too busy at college and had no time for his birthday *Laugh of the Jeary Jester: **Sid Willis (Laura Bailey) - Reason: her belly piercing was similar to a broken metal found in the cellar. **Carl Tumbolt (Thomas F. Wilson) - Reason: for his Jokes not being in the act nor being selected. **Miles Norris (Alexander Polinsky) - Reason: His Backstage pass was found under Shaggy's shoe. **Boyd Ross (Xander Berkley) - Reason: for the deed that is on the stage. *Prey of the Monsterous Mongoose: **Hasim D'Lan (Brian George) - Reason: for his legends and knowledge of Rikki Tikki Tavi **Corneilius Vance (Jeff Bennett) - Reason: a map of the Hindu Temple. **Bongo the Great (Troy Baker) - Reason: to perfect his animal act. **Cassim (Oded Ferr) - Reason: over protective of the Temple. *Ballad of the BioBeast: **Captain Ian Gordon (John DiMaggio) - Reason: because of the resedue found on the helm that was found on the BioBeast. **Agent Arnold Ferris (Bruce Greenwood) - Reason: Because of the license found on the haunted sub. **Lady Larkin (Selena Gomez) - Reason: to gain the Ship, and all of it's resources. *Dance with the WereWolves: **Greer Johnson (Ogie Banks) - Reason: He is seen remembering the way out of the woods **Phil Francks (James C. Matthis) - Reason: for having a tooth of the Werewolf. **Carter Johnson (Khary Payton) - Reason: He has Lion skin on his wall. **Dola Darcy (T'Keyah Keymah) - Reason: She was very protective at the Part of the woods. *Vampires of OakHaven Lodge: **Prof. Lloyd Bryce (Jon Polito) - Reason: because of his psychology in blood poisoning. **Prof. Ingrid Ludmilla (April Winchell) - Reason: because of her fascnation of the lost blood treasure of Captain Ragu. **Ferris the Janitor (Grant Moninger) - Reason: for always knowing the situation. *Spell of the Wicked Warlock: **Burgess Horner (David DeLuise) - Reason: He has the Warlock comic books in his trunk. **Rhiana Bryce (Wendy Lee) - Reason: For Her # being on the Warlock's Robe. **Brody Buddy (Steven Blum) - Reason: Magic Player Cards matchs the spells by the Warlock. *Poison of the Gorgon: **Daphne Blake (Grey DeLisle) - Reason: because of her Credit Card being found coated with fake stone fiber. **Fiona Blake (Jennifer Hale) - Reason: because of her name being on the file that the Gorgon trying to steal. **Veronica Huston (Molly Quinn) - Reason for her record of being a sprots fan, and designer of statues. *Scooby Be-A-Wolf: **Count Dracula (Rene Auberjoinus) - Reason: Shaggy knows he has a revenge plot by trying to turn him back into his werewolf again so he can continue in Transylvania **Elvira (herself) - Reason: for her wardrobe and her tickets to Transylvania. **Mr. Rask (Roger Bumpass) - Reason: for his own private show in Las Vegas. *Sleep of the Sandman: **Floyd Grammer (Alan Tudyk) - Reason: for having sand jars in his closet. **Janyce Grammer (Serena Irwin) - Reason: for being up late, and having sand in her eyes. **Sergei Vincent (Lance Henrikson) - Reason: He has boots that were the same as the prints in the sand. **Victor Vincent (Peter Stormare) - Reason: Because of his history with Janyce. *Fossils Alive: **Dr. Albert Fenton (David Kaufman) - Reason: He has a tooth of the Diablosaurus in his locker. **Ursula Dan (Ashley Johnson) - Reason: for having a stash of Trilobite mechs that are found on the footprints. **Sherif Abigail Strand (Jodi Benson) - Reason: She was reading the about the Diablosaurus in her book. **Deputy Drake Carter (Matthew Broderick) - Reason: for his expertise on Tyrannosaurs. **Prof. Gordon Fries (Tim Curry) - Reason: he has known about the Diablosaurus for along time. *Worms and Germs: **Dr. Ian Omar (Dan Castelleneta) - Reason: because of his research in diseases around the world. **Cab Groue (Jim Meskimen) - Reason: He once had a job at BioTech Labs. **Benddict Connors (Dee Bradley Baker) - Reason: He too once had a job at BioTechLabs. *Science of the Mad Scientist: **Dr. Angelica Duran (Emmanule Chirqui) - Reason: For her secret of being a swimsuit model, fit trainer, and a scientist. **Hso Tislan (Sumalee Monatano) - Reason: She has been caught on Camera of Illegal trade with a gangster of the Chinese restaraunt. **Kong Po (Keone Young) - Reason: for his funding of the lab and of the indaustry. **Ju Ju (Michael Leon Wooley) - Reason: being tired of always working with Kong Po. *Golden Calf Creature: **Garrett Jones (Charlie Adler) - Reason: The part of Moses of where the Golden Calf was highlighted. **Leslie Chemberlain (Brian Donovan) - Reason: He has a Spray Paint of Gold found on his garage. **Justin Vernon (Brian Tochi) - Reason: He was seen on the scene of the crime during the events of the creatures attack. *Body Snatchers Mystery: **Prof. Angus McCormick (Rick D. Wasserman) - Reason: because of his unfinished theories. **Zelda Cinclair (Maria Canals) - Reason: because her Locket was found in a Sewer pipe. *HitchHiker's Ghost: **William Crowe (Bruce Campbell) - Reason: because of his knowlege of the HitchHiker's Ghost. **Tanya Jarred (Sarah Gaden) - Reason: she is often traveled the roads more than once, on Shady Street. **Gabe Everrett (Thomas Hayden Church) - Reason: because he knows more than what he says. *Full Moon Master: **Joseph Gual (Tony Todd) - Reason: He was seen in the Window of the Winston Manor. **Xaviar Corneilius (David Lodge) - Reason: The Key to the Manor was in his pocket. *Animal Man: **Hannibel Rich (Troy Baker) - Reason: He was following the Mystery Inc Gang since they first entered Animalia. **Jeacob Deacon (Kim Struss) - Reason: He was seen in a photo witht the Animal Man. **Gwen Deuce (Tara Platt) - Reason: seen in the Wreckroom. *Dragon Rage: **Derrek Johnson (Thomas Hayden Church) - Reason: He has a batch of Dragon Scales in his locker. **Brutus McClain (Chi McBride) - Reason: he has papers reference to the School. **Ariel Anderson (Jodi Benson) - Reason: She has supporting of DragonFanatics. *Balance of the Banshee: **Serena Jose (Selena Gomez) - Reason: because of the facts of her being Irish, and reading local legends. **Leonidas James (Andre Braugher) - Reason: Being seen in a photo in the lodge. *Jade Giants of Burma: **Paul June (Kevin Michael Richardson) - Reason: He is the only one who knows the legends. *Captain Hook's Curse: **Dorathy Cain (Colleen O'Shuganessy) - Reason: She has all the Peter Pan books in her closet. **Sonny Fey (James Remar) - Reason: to the facts of his expertise on ships. *Muscles and Brawns: **Tobias Cunningham (Jim Cummings) - Reason: For his membership with Lexcorp. **Darren Duvall (Jeffery Combs) - Reason: his terminated job at Wayne Interprise. **Cathy Crane (Danika McKeller) - Reason: Her access to Wonder Woman Con. Season 2: *JLA Inc.: **Maxwell Lord *Revenge of Gentleman Jim Craddock: **Braddock (Will Wheaton) - has a role based on Prince Hans from Frozen, he felt like a shadow by his 3 brothers, pretending he doesn't exist, which Grace felt sorry for, Reason: he could be a distraction for Grace **O'Grady (J.B. Blanc) - Reason: He has a record of being in the museum in 3 months. **Liem Craft (Greg Ellis) - Reason: He has the cufflinks to Gentlemen Ghost. *Curse of the Amthyest Jackal: **Dr. Liem Graceland (David Sobolov) - Head of the Expedition, Reason: For his notes found in the case hidden in the Library. **Wesgate Nelson (Dave Wittenberg) - Photographer of the Expedition, Reason: He has an employment in Egypt as a head Photographer. **Claus Ian Shroud (Chris Williams) - Founder of the Expedition, Reason: Has ancient Scrolls that tells about the Jackal. *Wraith of the Morlocks: **Luis Mortson (Tom Kenny) - a stubborn security guard who hates people calling him Moleson, Reason: he was creepy **Zachary French (David Kaye) - Herbist, and Dr. of the town., Reason: the herbs are the same sleeping stuff as the Morlocks. **Ingrid Everett (Jennifer Hale) - Town Punk Biker, whom always has a Dragon Tattoo around her waist, Reason: Her tire tracks are found in the Morlock tunnels. *Showdown in Ghost Town: **Artie Fackt (Phil Morris) - the professor who was on a field trip with students to Los Buritos, until he was grabbed from behind and kidnapped bound and gagged, Reason: one of his students believes that he might be ditching them and probably using them **Jenny Lariat (Colleen O'Shaughnessey) - a tape recording person who knows about ghosts, she was doing research, and knows the Brick and the Wall Gang, Reason: she may have noticed the students, and probably used the locking as a trick **Chuck D. Wagon (Jeff Bennett) - the Sheriff of Los Buritos, who is after the Faceless Rider, Reason: he may be the one who dressed as the Faceless Rider and tripped Velma in his office, and then lock Shaggy and Scooby in a jail cell, so they wouldn't escape **Gummy Bayer (R. Lee Ermy) - the prospector, who hides his teeth, so no bandits would steal them, Reason: he had pick axe, which was dirty, and was getting the gang out the close locks of the General Store **I.C. Double (Tom Kenny) - a student who does digging work, Reason: he is hinted as a student for Artie Fackt, who might've went for help Culprits: Season 1: *Mantis Attack: **Trudy Veruka (Jennifer Hale) - Reason: beacause of being always blamed and what the family expected out of the whole thing. *Metallicats Attack: **Mayor Manx (Jim Cummings) - Reason: to use the Metallicats to give him a chance for governor, and activated them so he could give Prof. Hackle the blame. *Night of the Bunyip: **Harold and Morris Neil (Tino Insana and Brian George) - Reason: Harold posed as Kirk Lloyd and faked his own death to make Morris look like a Martyr, then used the Bunyip to take on the plants. *Operation Ogre: **Mayble Varon (Jessica DiCicco) - Reason: to make Alphalpha pay for reading her diary about her bikini time at South Carolina, and then sabotages his happiness like he did her's! *Laugh of the Jeary Jester: **Miles Norris (Alexander Polinsky) - Reason: to get back at the people who ruined his comedy career, and for his humiliation at Sunday Night wearing Green PJ's. *Prey of the Monsterous Mongoose: **Cassim (Oded Fehr) - Reason: to use the Mongoose ruse to take the children and sell them on slavery. *Vampires of OakHaven Lodge: **Prof. Ingrid Ludmilla (April Winchell) - Reason: to find the Blood Treasure hidden in the Lodge, and use Orlock as a distraction. *Spell of the Wicked Warlock: **Burgess Horner (David Deluise) - Reason: to sell out his creation of the Wicked Warlock, and no one would know the difference. *Poison of the Gorgon: **Veronica Huston (Molly Quinn) - Reason: because her reputation was foiled by Daphne Blake's cousin Fiona, when she upstaged her. *Scooby Be-A-Wolf: **Count Dracula (Rene Auberjoinis) - Reason: To gain revenge on Shaggy for his swim with the sharks in The Reluctant Werewolf *Sleep of the Sandman: **Landlord Deborah Reeds (Diane DeLano) - Reason: to continue the sleepless feud between the Vincent's and the Grammer's, so she could steal each other's dignity and respect. *Fossils Alive: **Ursula Dan (Ashley Johnson) - Reason: To steal the true dig of the century "Dragaunasaurus", and was gonna let Fenton take the fall and gain the fame. **V.D (Greg Cipes) - Reason: to gain a reputation of his inventions. *Worms and Germs: **Dr. Ian Omar (Dan Castelleneta) - Reason: to cover up the smuggling of nitroglycerin, and build a bomb for the military. *Science of the Mad Scientist: **JuJu (Michael Leon Wooley) - Reason: so he could remove Kong Po from the title, and so he could use his science to take over the labs, his real name is Justin Duran. *Golden Calf Creature: **Garrett Jones (Charlie Adler) - Reason: To gain the money that the Bank derived him of so that he might gain the credits. *Body Snatchers Mystery: **Zelda Cinclair (Maria Canals) - Reason: because she was denied her rights. *HitchHiker's Ghost: **Tanya Jarred (Sarah Gaden) - Reason: She was once kidnapped by the HitchHiker, and was never believed. *Full Moon Master: **Joseph Gual (Tony Todd) - Reason: To maintain his authority, and to maintain order. *Animal Man: **Hannibell Rich (Troy Baker) - Reason: to gain access to the files of the Mystery Inc. *Dragon Rage: **Ariel Anderson (Jodi Benson) - Reason: She wanted to save the Dragon Castle from being shut down, and humiliate the cheats who sabotaged the sets, plus she's an actual Dragon. *Balance of the Banshee: **Leonidas James (Andre Braugher) - Reason: to gain the deed to the lodge. *Jade Giants of Burma: **Curtis Blake (Bruce Greenwood) - Reason: to frame Paul June, and use the Mystery Inc gang to make sure the mysteries aren't solved. *Captain Hook's Curse: **Dorathy Cain (Colleen O'Shuganessy) - Reason: to get even witht he Director for not giving her the part of Wendy in the play. *Muscles and Brawns: **Fred Jones (Frank Welker) - Reason: To get the Mystery Gang's fame back and to hide the shame that was in Crystal Cove, He was the only one who can fit in Luthor's armor, and while he was in the guise of Luthor he couldn't get the language right nor did he have the knowlege about the technology. **Velma Dinkley (Mindy Cohn) - Reason: orchastrated the fake Dissappearance of Grace's parents so they would give Grace a reason to be a part of the team. She was the only one with a big smile to do the Joker, so instead of a poison laugh gas was in reality a knockout gas, so she could access Batman's batcave and discover the secret identity. **Daphne Blake (Grey DeLisle) - Reason: a desperation of needing more mysteries since their last one was the last one ever in their life. She was the only one who's body can fit Cheetah's outfit, and is the only althelte of the group, and she was the one who gave the past mysteries the ideas of the creatures with the identity of "Enhpad Ekalb". Season 2: *JLA Inc.: **Brainiac (Corey Burton) - Reason: to gain the League and the files of the Legion of Doom, and drain their knowledge. *Revenge of Gentlemen: Jim Craddock: **Braddock/ Jim Craddock IIV (Jim Piddock) - Reason: posed as Braddock to win the heart of Grace, to infiltrate the Mystery INC gang, and sell out their secrets. *Curse of the Amthyest Jackal: **Wesgate Nelson (Dave Wittenberg) - Reason: to steal the real Amythyest Jackal and win it over for the highest bidder. *Wraith of the Morlocks: **Zachary French (David Kaye) - Reason: Created the Morlock scheme to gain the profit to buy his herbs. *Showdown in Ghost Town: **Jenny Lariat (Colleen O'Shuganessy) - Reason: to gain the fortune from the mine, and make millions to inherit the mansion. Episodes Season 1: Season 2: Category:Warner Bros. Category:Cartoon Network shows